


_DISQUALIFIED_

by Attack_on_NekoDiana



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Beta Park Bogum, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Princes & Princesses, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_NekoDiana/pseuds/Attack_on_NekoDiana
Summary: In the year 2108, Korea decided to have a game to marry alphas into royal families and continue the royal bloodlines. Every year different omegas from different families are trophies to three alphas who win. In a game of survival and skill, many alphas from all over the world compete to win the hands of the three different omegas and to show off their skills and attributes.This year the three omegas consist of all three Kim princes. The youngest child Taehyung, 21, the middle child Yoongi, 23, and the oldest Seokjin, 25. (i know that's not their real ages.)But what if more forces are at work to stop this mating? What will happen when friendly faces turn out to be your worst nightmare? In this game called life, how do you know who to really trust and who to befriend?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the annual mating games, where alphas from all over the world participate in this dangerous game of survival, for honor and the hand of a prince or princess from a royal family. This year is a treat for all participating alphas because this year we have the oldest and most respected bloodline to exist, the Kim family. As well as the most fertile bloodline, for both alphas and omegas."

The crowds cheered at the announcers' word, feeling giddiness and excitement to be able to see the Kim family in person. The Kim family not only held the strongest powers but ethereal beauty that made others pale in comparison. They had a gentleness like no other and were kind to everyone who was under their rule, never abusive and never failing to heed the word of their people.

The three Kim princes were very rare because instead of one power they held two, making them the most expensive omegas in the world. No one knew what their second power was, but that didn't matter because the only things the alphas wanted was power, money, and a trophy husband to call theirs and make others burn with jealousy. Others wanted to rip out the powers of the omegas, without caring about the outcome, and make themselves powerful.

The participating alphas we anxious, the announcements not helping, bloodlust running through their veins. Their only goal was to eliminate all threats and get their desired omega. But only one alpha remained calm, his cold, calculating eyes scanning the masses of alphas, picking out their weakness and where to strike hard. A cold, sadistic smile spread across his lips as he heard the countdown before the games started.

"Don't worry Taehyung. I'll save you from these monsters and rightfully claim you as mine," he whispered, his voice sending despair and cold shivers to the surrounding alphas, "just like you have always been."

"Let the annual games......BEGIN!" the announcer claimed causing the crowd to go wild, cheers and stomps heard throughout the entire arena. Meanwhile, the alphas ran out to their impending doom, feeling powerful under the cheers, the last thing they hear is the maniacal chuckle before they were locked in the arena, with their only exit being death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight has begun. Who will reign victorious and win Prince Taehyung's hand in marriage?

As soon as the gates closed behind them, a cold malicious wave surrounded them, some cowering in fear from the strength of it, while some brave alphas growled as a threat, hackles rising, as they turned to see who was so full of ferocity. When they turned back to look, nobody was there but the intent was causing many to think of ghosts, a foolish thought and a foolish thing to be scared of when even your shadow is your rival in this game. But they shook it off as uneasiness for being surrounded by other alphas, and adrenaline for being able to get "their" omega. In the middle of the arena was a tower which provided weapons, food, drink, and supplies needed to survive the arena. The first few alphas that arrived were able to get the best potions, weapons, and food while the slow alphas were unfortunate to be stuck with energy bars, water, blunt weapons, and unnecessary supplies.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard from the base of a nearby mountain causing many alphas to run to the scene, only to freeze and stare, their very soul draining from their eyes. Hanging from the trees from their intestines was an arrogant alpha who was speaking dirt on the Kim family, with his heart being replaced by a hole and where his eyes were, two twin black holes which seemed to stare into the very eyes of the alphas. His face was stuck in eternal fear. "Hey, look over here. A message." A lanky alpha suddenly announced, before reading out, "All of you will end up dead, either by my hand or by each other's hand. Taehyung is mine and nobody will make it out of here alive. After all, that is the game, isn't it? Signed JK." The alphas all had questions but the main ones were, "Who is JK and why is he so possessive of the third prince?" Many didn't want to continue, still frozen looking at the body, but were snapped out of their reverie when the booming voice of the announcer was heard. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE OUR FIRST KILL, FIRST BLOOD IF YOU WILL BY JEON JUNGKOOK. WHAT A SAVAGE AND BEASTLY WAY OF ENDING A MAN'S LIFE, AM I RIGHT PEOPLE?" The deafening cheers of the crowds placed fear in their hearts, fear that their lives were entertainment to these people and that they will never get to see their family again.  
  
All of a sudden the arena went black as if someone plucked the sun out of the sky and didn't bother to replace it with the moon or any source of light, plunging all the alphas into darkness. Whispers could be heard all around as well as howls and hoots before the sound of crunching bones was heard in the arena, screams being cut off as quickly as they were released when their throats were ripped out. Nobody stood a chance until one alpha used his power, casting light, only to whimper in fear as he was surrounded in a pool of blood and body parts, shaking as he felt something touch his back and yelping as he was plunged once again into darkness, seeing the face of a monster as he took his last breath, saying goodbye to his family and this world.

"AND THEN THERE WAS ONE. RUTHLESS KILLING BY JEON JUNGKOOK. NOW, LET'S HOPE THAT THE LAST ALPHA IS CHALLENGE ENOUGH FOR JEON JUNGKOOK. KEEP IN MIND LAST ALPHA, JEON USES UMBRAKINESIS, I HOPE THAT HELPS YOU, OR NOT." The crowd once again cheered after the announcement, some fearing the name of Jeon Jungkook, others respecting him because of his ruthlessness which was needed in the kingdom. Others didn't care, angry that only one alpha was winning, angry that their family was getting ripped apart from them without a care in the world.  
  
The other alpha remaining was near the gate, hoping to get a spring on the so "famed" Jeon Jungkook. He heard rustling in the bushes and out came a naked man, covered in blood and gore, growling and sniffing trying to find the last alpha. But luck wasn't on the beast of an alpha's side, as his last competition was using a potion to get rid of his smell completely. All of a sudden a boulder was launched at the back of Jungkook, causing him to act fast and move to the side, where a trap was waiting for him. A spike of rock sprung up the second he stepped on the rune, causing the spike to stab through the alpha's leg. His howls, and growls of pain being heard through the crowd causing them to stomp their feet and clap their hands, hoots, and cheers at finally getting some action. But all of a sudden the lights came back on in the arena causing shadows to appear everywhere. The earth bending alpha knew his end was inevitable, as he felt heavy breathing on the back of his neck before the alpha behind him whispered into his ear. The alpha's shriek of pain was heard as his legs were ripped off from his body, leaving him a stump on the ground smelling of fear, pain, and piss. Jungkook stood in front of the gate happy that he finally won but the gate wasn't opening.

"LITTLE WOLF, LOOKS LIKE YOU FORGOT YOUR FELLOW ALPHA. HE ISN'T DEAD YET SO WE CAN'T OPEN THE GATE." The announcer mocked as the crowd laughed at the alpha who growled in annoyance before he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He scoffed when he heard the whimpers from the other, laughing like a maniac when he asked him for help. Jungkook crouched down and gripped him by his hair, pulling his face close to him. "It's funny you are asking me for help. Does it look like I care about mercy and helping others? No. I came here with a goal and that was to eliminate every alpha who got in my way, including you. It's funny, one moment you're trying to kill me but the second I overpowered you, you need my help? What do I gain from helping you? Nothing. So, say your last goodbyes because this is your end. Look me in the eyes and remember me in the afterlife, remember the face of the person who killed you without remorse." With that Jungkook shoved the alpha back to the ground before raising his foot, not caring about the pleas for help from the other alpha before he brought his foot back down repeatedly until the head of the alpha was nothing but mush, unrecognizable. It was silent before the crowd cheered, happy that another Kim prince would be an alpha who was headstrong. The gates finally opened and Jungkook collapsed, the pain and the overuse of his power causing him to faint. Medics rushed and picked him up before going down a hallway, into a room to heal him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THAT IS THE ENDING OF THE GAMES. HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN AND ARE PREPARED FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE WINNERS AND THE CORONATION. TAKING THE HAND OF THE FIRST PRINCE, PRINCE KIM SEOKJIN IS ALPHA KIM NAMJOON WITH 21 KILLS AND NO INJURIES. HIS POWER CONSISTS OF AURA MANIPULATION. TAKING THE HAND OF THE SECOND PRINCE, PRINCE KIM YOONGI IS ALPHA PARK JIMIN WITH 20 KILLS AND MINOR INJURIES. HIS POWER CONSISTS OF CONTROLLING DRAGONS AND MAKING DRAGONS APPEAR OUT OF ANY ELEMENTS. AND LASTLY, TAKING THE HAND OF THE THIRD AND YOUNGEST PRINCE, PRINCE KIM TAEHYUNG IS ALPHA JEON JUNGKOOK WITH 99 KILLS AND A MAJOR INJURY IN THE LEG, BUT HE'LL SURVIVE...... HOPEFULLY. HIS POWERS CONSIST OF CONTROLLING DARKNESS AND APPARENTLY SHADOW TRAVELING. WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THERE YOU HAVE IT. GOODBYE AND HAVE A GRAND TIME." Was the last thing heard before everyone cheered. After a while of cheering, they stood up and went to the main hall, where tables were set up for each attendee. Before sitting down they went to the front of the room and bowed before the King and Queen of the Kim family, Chanyeol and Baekhyun before moving to the side and bowing to the princes who thanked them. When they were seated they ate and laughed awaiting the arrival of the 3 alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary was shit. Sorry, this is my first time writing and I don't even know how to summarize my own chapters. ;-; I have a feeling this was boring. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys won't get confused Taehyung's animal is an Andean cat named Písti and he is a light energy manipulator. Jungkook's animal is a wolf named Dýnami and as stated in the previous chapter his power is umbrakinesis as well as shadow traveling. Jimin's animal is a Siberian tiger named Agápi and his power is Dracokinesis. Yoongi's animal is a black-footed cat named Eiríni and he is a flora manipulator. Namjoon's animal is an arctic wolf named Sofía and he can absorb aura, mimic aura, and he is also a manipulator of aura. Jin's animal is a snow leopard and his power is kinetikinesis. Hoseok's animal is a Eurasian wolf named Elpída and his power is aerokinesis. Anaid's animal is a kodkod cat named Aisthisiakós and his power is atmokinesis. Hoseok and Anaid are already mated with each other.

A hush fell over the guests as the heavy double doors opened. A gust of cold wind followed the steps of the pope, his guards, and the altar boys who carried three crowns each, guards who guarded two of the soon-to-be princes and trailing behind them, the families of the alphas. Mumbling representing confusion was heard as everyone questioned where the third frightening alpha was.

Suddenly, fear dominated the air as the sound of chains dragging across the floor resounded in the hall, low growling muffled as the last alpha was herded into the halls, four guards on all his sides in case of an attempt against the crowd.

A hum was heard through the hall as the guests settled and offered their voices to be heard by the gods. They did this to allow the gods to focus on their ceremony and have the blessings of the gods.

As the Alphas lined up in front of the royal family, the three princes lined up in front of them and got down onto their knees, bowing until their foreheads touched the back of their hands and purred. Their purring elicited reactions from their alphas, one more hesitant than the others, but it counted as a blessing that the alphas accepted their Omegas.

Low stomps were showing the satisfaction of the guests. It got quiet again as the pope rang a bell, signifying the start of the coronation.

☽Jungkook's POV☾  
(It's going to be from the end of the fight)

As Jungkook passed out, all he could think about was that he would finally be able to have Taehyung all for himself, after all, who would try to go against an alpha who killed 99 alphas on his own.

When he woke up, he noticed that he was in a white room with people all around him. His first instinct was to struggle against the people and escape but stopped when he smelled Freesia flowers and strawberries, a scent so nostalgic he closed his eyes and relaxed, falling into a deep slumber once again.

As he awoke, he turned his head towards his left and gasped. Sitting beside him was the person he had been after all this time. He growled happily, the sound capturing the attention of the beauty beside him. The ethereal beauty turned and smiled at Jungkook before parting his petal-like lips and speaking in a deep, honeyed tone.

"Good morning, alpha. Currently, they have you under their supervision, because if the injury had been a bit more up, you could have gone along with the Moon Goddess. Fortunately, the medic team saved you in time." Taehyung smiled softly, before gasping softly as Jungkook grabbed onto his hand, dwarfing his before pulling him closer. "I know you probably don't remember me, but we met when I was only six years old in the town of Arkley. I was kicked out of a bakery for stealing bread when you saw me and offered me bread, meat, and fruit for my family and I. I was not able to thank you back then, but I can now. So, Prince Taehyung, I thank you for your kind heart and for saving a nobody in the middle of nowhere, and I hope you will be able to accept me as your mate without you feeling forced to do it." Jungkook spoke softly and smiled as Taehyung blushed and squeezed his hand.

"I may not recognize the little boy from back then, but I do want to make memories with that boy now. I distinctly remember your scent of Morning Glory flowers and melons, but it is a faraway memory or dream that I can't make out. I accept you as my mate and hope you accept me as yours as well." After a short moment, Taehyung spoke again. "Well, I must be going, I have to prepare for the coronation." With that said, Taehyung stood up and brushed off his skirt, before bending slightly, pressing a small kiss to Jungkook's cheek before going out the door, leaving his scent of freesia flowers and strawberries. Jungkook smiled before he heard a voice in his head. "I can't believe we finally found him. He's more beautiful than I remember." Dýnami spoke, growling softly in happiness for being near his mate until Jungkook spoke. "We can't just rush into this. We have to earn the family's trust as well as his. It would be unfair to him. Even if he did accept us, we have to let him love us." Jungkook sighed softly, sad as he couldn't mate with Taehyung, but he understood that there were limits to everything. "I know pup, but you have to understand that we finally have our mate near us and it does things to us." Dýnami stated before retreating to the back of Jungkook's mind, leaving him in blissful silence before going to sleep.

⋆Jimin's POV⋆

Jimin quickly called his two dragons, Fulgar and Lux, back to his body before licking blood off his lip, smirking as he heard Agápi growl in disgust. He sneered in disgust at all the omegas he passed by, vowing to himself to never befriend anyone affiliated with a royal, or fall in love with his soon-to-be mate.

~Timeskip~

It wasn't that Jimin wasn't happy to be in power, because now he can do good for places that need help, it's just that every royal family did not seem to care about their subjects and said subjects must live in poverty just because their ancestors weren't anything special or held any power. Especially the princes, who were new to everything and did not appear to get that the world is not as habitable as it was before, especially for those who suffer poverty.

The young man was distracted by his thoughts, returning to reality when he bumped into a small body, not noticing until he heard a low whimper.

He turned around, prepared to growl at whoever it was when he looked straight into the eyes of his soon-to-be mate. He was startled out of his stupor when his omega blushed a deep red and looked down, stuttering out a meek apology before rushing off. Jimin immediately ran after him, calling out his name before finally catching him by his arm. Yoongi was still looking down, twiddling with his fingers but what confused the Alpha was the scent of fear, radiating from the fragile omega.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Jimin questioned, quieting down when he saw Yoongi flinch, ducking his head even more if that was possible. The Alpha gently held Yoongi's chin between his two fingers, lifting his head, distressed at observing his soon-to-be mate's eyes red and teary. Small sniffle sounds left the fragile being's mouth as he was forced to hold eye contact with the alpha before him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I did not intend to bump into you. Forgive me for my wrongdoing." Yoongi mumbled softly, like little bells twinkling in the distance on a rainy day, his scent of Browallia flower as well as peaches souring to an almost lemony scent as his fear grew. Jimin released him from his grip, backing up a bit and the smell of fear decreased a bit, but it was still there.

A purr mixed with a growl sounded from Jimin's throat, a sign of an alpha surrendering to their omega, that surprised both, but made Yoongi happy to know that his alpha wasn't controlling. He flushed a bit more before mewing inching closer to his Alpha, laying his head on his chest and rubbing against it. Slowly, Jimin tentatively placed his hand on Yoongi's head, stroking his hair softly, marveling at the softness of it and the sudden ears popping through the feathery hair.

He chuckled softly, causing Yoongi to stiffen, move back, but still hold on to Jimin's shirt, releasing happy and satisfied pheromones. "I was only anxious to be handed off to a mean and scary Alpha. An alpha who would treat me like his territory and would not allow me to do anything I want or pursue my dream. However, I'm glad I got you, Jimin. I hope I can make you happy and comfortable as you live in the palace." Yoongi spoke, softly, causing Jimin to shiver positively.

"I can be scary when I should be," Jimin began, but instantly regretted as the scent of fear suddenly spiked up again, "or not. I would never do or say anything to harm you. So, please do not be afraid. I know it's going to be a little rough to get used to, but I promise to keep you happy and as comfortable as well. Don't worry, everything would be okay."

"But, how do you know that Alpha? It's not like you can predict the future." Yoongi questioned, as he turned around, walking away, leaving Jimin to question what he meant and if that was a clue to Yoongi's second power.

ϟNamjoon's POVϟ

The sound of grunting was the first thing to reach the ears of the Alpha. Voices as well sounded close, causing curiosity to spark in the alpha's consciousness, as well as the need to protect whoever was there. As he rounded the corner, he saw his soon-to-be mate, pushed up against the wall by a random alpha, causing Sofía to growl softly, especially at the discomfort and disgust displayed on Jin's face.

However, before the alpha could step in to save his mate, he was surprised when Jin grabbed the alpha by the neck as well as his arm, flipped him over his head and straddled him before punching the alpha in the throat. "That's for trying to touch me when I already told you no like 10 times. Take a hint and leave me alone. I already have a mate that I am to be married to and I don't need a nobody messing it up for me. Let this be the last time you try something like that because next time you won't like it." With a growl Jin stood up from the alpha, stepping on him before catching up to what seemed like a maid and grabbing a towel.

Namjoon was as still as a statue before he realized that his mate was getting farther from him. As he ran to his mate, he realized he didn't have anything to say and slowed down. Suddenly, his name was called out, causing him to look up directly into Jin's eyes, who was smiling at him and waving. As he approached, the maid prostrated himself in front of the alpha, causing Namjoon to blush and squirm as he was not used to something like that. "C-can you please stand back up? I'm not used to this and I am feeling uncomfortable." At the request, the maid stiffened and slowly stood back up before replying with a small, "Yes, my lord."

"Well, Namjoon, lovely meeting you. This, here is my maid, Anaid and I'm quite sure you know who I am. I mean, who wouldn't know with this face, am I right?" Jin said seriously before breaking off into laughter as his maid shook his head with a slight smile leaving Namjoon confused.

"I saw what you did back there, it was brave and awesome. However, I want you to know that you won't have to protect yourself in the future as long as you have me." The air was suddenly tense as well as chilly as soon as the words left Namjoon's mouth, causing him to glance at his mate. A huge mistake as Jin's face was grim, his mouth a serious line, a big difference from before. He slowly turned, walking away, the scent of anger trailing behind him like a cloak or a shadow.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my lord, but that was a big mistake. The prince does not like to be reminded of his class. He can perfectly protect himself. He does not need an alpha to suddenly come, trying to be a hero when he has had to defend himself since the day he presented. Don't ever say that again or it won't end well for you, and I don't mean by him, I mean by his siblings, my mate, and me. Good day, my lord." With that, the maid turned to run to catch up to Jin, leaving the alpha hurt and speechless.

He turned around, walking in the other direction, hating himself a bit more as his anxiety and negative thoughts drowned him and laughed at him as he questioned himself. "It's alright, pup. It wasn't your fault seeing as you didn't know. And I know what you're thinking 'Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?' 'Why didn't I read him a bit and ask something else?', but what could you have done, you were only following your instinct in letting your omega know that they are protected." Sofía spoke softly, attempting to comfort the inner turmoil of his human, discouraged that he couldn't get to him until he got an idea. He pushed forward the memory of Jin's smile and laugh which caused Namjoon to smile slightly. "Remember pup, this is your mate, no matter how strong our mate is, someone has to be behind him to help with his battle against his inner demons and you are that person. This is the smile we must protect from his doubts. Now come on, let's explore a bit before returning to our room." With a now happy heart and mind, Namjoon walked along with a bounce in his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the chapters!!


End file.
